Characters (Cars) (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Cast *Lightning McQueen - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sally Carrera - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mater - Tiger (Kipper) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eeze - Daggett and Norbert (Angry Beavers) *Mack - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Chick Hicks - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Strips Weathers The King - Dora's Father (Dora the Explorer) *Lynda Weathers Mrs. the King - Dora's Mother (Dora the Explorer) *Tex Dinoco - Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Fred - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Red - Speed (The Swan Princess) *The Sheriff - Sam Eagle (The Muppets) *Doc Hudson - Doc (Back to the Future) *Luigi and Guido - Fred and George (Harry Potter) *Sarge - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Filmore - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Ramone - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *Flo - Lady Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *Van and Minny - Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Mia and Tia - Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Stanley - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) Gallery Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Lightning McQueen Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Sally Carrera Tiger2.png|Tiger as Mater Daggett and Norbert.gif|Daggett and Norbert as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eeze Clifford the Big Red Dog laying on his back.jpg|Clifford as Mack Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Hick Chicks Papi.png|Dora's Father as Strips Weathers Elena marquez 2.png|Dora's Mom as Lynda Weathers Mr Binky.jpg|Binky as Tex Dinoco Puffin 1.png|Puffin as Fred Speed in The Swan Princess.jpg|Speed as Red Sam eagle crime.jpg|Sam Eagle as The Sheriff 220px-Doc Brown.jpg|Doc as Doc Hudson Fred_and_George_Weasley_(HBP_promo).jpg|Fred and George as Luigi and Guido Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Sarge Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean Bob as Filmore Sir Topham Hatt.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Ramone it'sb0730583e4e623d2cbc40fa73fe05eb6.gif|Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles as Van and Minny MR6WYRYc_400x400.jpg|Lola and Lana Loud as Mia and Tia Shaggyrogers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Stanley (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Cars Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs